A Cat on the Fly
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Fanmake of the infamous Daffy Duck cartoon, Duck Amuck! Katnip wants a solo cartoon to himself, but the only problem is that he keeps getting tortured during the cartoon.


Hey there, authors. This is Oldiesfan017 back with a new parody. I was looking at some Herman and Katnip cartoons last year, and then it came to me. I heard some cartoon historians say that Katnip was like Tom and I figured that he was more than that. He was like Wile. E Coyote, Ralph Wolf, and Daffy Duck merged into one. So I am putting him in an original Duck Amuck-like parody. I hope that you'll like it, too. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

**Oldiesfan017 presents…**

**A Cat on the Fly**

**Based on the Daffy Duck cartoon, Duck Amuck**

**With Jess Harnell as Katnip**

**Jason Marsden as Herman**

**Music by Winston Sharples and Milt Franklyn**

**Story by Wherever Girl**

**Animation by TLSoulDude, King Huffman, and Detective88**

**Backgrounds and Layouts by Ben10Magician**

**Direction by Oldiesfan017**

* * *

It was a quiet, sunny day, and inside a house, nothing seemed to be going on, that is. Until there was a crashing sound and then, three grey mice wearing red pants were running from a brown cat with a red nose, a tan underbelly and paws, a red nose, and black eyes, and a crested hairstyle. His name was Katnip and he was out for lunch. "Come back here, you little varmints!" He shouted. "I'm gonna' make you mouse sandwiches!"

And he kept running until he came to an empty, blank space.

"Hey guys!" Katnip said. "Where'd you go?" And he tiptoed sheepishly away.

"Hey!" He called to an unseen animator. "Could ya hook me up with some scenery?"

The animator gave him some scenery alright. But with a blue sky and clouds, some boats, a Cliffside, grass, a tree, a dock, and a covered tunnel.

"Come back here, you little varmints!" He said once again. "I'm gonna make you mouse… sandwiches." He finished his sentence in confusion, and turned to the animator.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to do "Better Bait than Never" again." He whizzed away and came back wearing a fisherman's hat with little hooks, a fishing pole, and basket.

Katnip:** It's a hap-hap-happy day.**

**Toodle, oodle, oodle, oodle, lay.**

**For you and me, for us and we,**

**Oh, the clouds have rolled a… way?**

Katnip looked all around himself and realized he was in a forest.

(Author's note: The forest I'm using is the one from the Hunting Season trilogy: "Rabbit Fire", "Rabbit Seasoning", and "Duck, Rabbit, Duck!")

"Are you trying to trip me up here?" Katnip asked sternly, and walked away. This time when he came back, he was in an Elmer Fudd costume.

"Be Vewwy, vewwy, quiet. I'm hunting mice." Katnip said using his best Elmer Fudd accent.

Then he stumbled upon a busy railroad yard full of locomotives, railroad cars, signals and yards and yards of track. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, angrily. And he walked off. Then he came back wearing an engineer's hat, a bandana, and a pair of blue overalls, holding an oil can in his right paw.

Katnip: **I've been working on the railroad,**

**All the live long day.**

**I've been working on the railroad,**

**Just to pass the time a…way?**

He came upon the same, blank space from earlier and stopped right in his tracks.

"Alright. Listen up, pal. You should know this by now that this is a cartoon. And in every cartoon, they have scenery. And through all this trouble, I-"

But Katnip was cut off as the animator erased him.

"Okay, man. Where the heck am I?"

He painted him once in an Elvis hairstyle, a leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. There was also an electric guitar in his paws. He shrugged like nothing happened and plucked the strings to start playing.

But there was no sound. Katnip held up a flash card that said, "Sound, please!"

He plucked the strings once again, but this time there was the sound of an alarm clock that shook Katnip in the air.

He tried again and there was the sound of an elephant trumpeting. Katnip scratched his head and threw the guitar down in frustration making it break into pieces. And there was the sound of a car alarm going off. He looked embarrassed and picked up what was left of the guitar, and walked off. He came back just as he was before. He angrily looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, but there was the sound of a record scratching. Katnip closed his mouth with his paws in embarrassment.

He tried speaking once again, but there was the sound of glass shattering. He closed his mouth once again, but when he opened his mouth, there was the sound of a balloon inflating, and then popping.

He glared furiously at the animator: his eyes turning red. Then he bounced around in all directions like crazy, screaming at the top of his lungs. "AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" He realized he could talk again and he stared at the animator, disappointedly.

"All right, just what the heck is goin' on around here, huh?" Katnip said, frustratingly. "Give me some scenery!" And he walked off stage left.

Quickly, the animator drew a school building on the left, a baseball field on the right, two floodlights, a tree, and two rolling hills in the back, a blue sky, a puffy cloud, and the sun. Katnip came back impressed.

"There. That's perfect. Much better. Can l get some color around here, ya moron?" But instead of painting the background, He painted Katnip instead! He painted one side of him with green polka dots, his head red, his legs black with red stripes, his arms blue with purple stripes, and his tail pink. Katnip growled, angrily "NOT ME! YOU PAINT JOCKEY!" He simmered down and breathed heavily as the animator erased his whole body, but not his head.

"Well, where's the rest of me?" Katnip felt like he was going hard on the animator. "Maybe, I've been too hard on the guy. He needs just a little improvement, that's all." But as he was talking to himself, the animator painted the antlers of a moose on his head, the body of a camel, the feet of an ant (that were big and strong enough to support him), a smokestack for the tail, and a flag with a picture of a sucker (that meant a dumb person).

"And maybe, I've been living up to be a glory hound." Katnip continued. "That's weird. I just don't feel like myself anymore. But I feel okay, and yet I…I…Uhhh." Katnip looked at himself in a mirror the animator painted and he shrieked like a little girl.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?" The animator quickly erased Katnip and the mirror.

"Well?" Katnip asked.

Then, the animator painted Katnip in a wrestling outfit.

"Awesome!" Katnip said. "I never got to be a wrestler before! Okay buddy, now if I could just have the right scenery." And the animator set to work. Katnip pretended that he was talking to the audience in the wrestling arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the biggest night in wrestling history; it's the Killer Kat vs.…. Bigfoot?" Katnip realized the animator had painted a city at night and a manhole in which Katnip was hovering over. He fell inside and landed with a "Ker-Splash"! He swam right over to a walkway and shouted, "Hey! C'mere! Give me a close-up! A close-up!" The camera closed in on him, but it felt that he was far away. "You call this a close up?" Then he got angry. "A CLOSE-UP, YOU DOPE! A CLOSE-UP!"

The camera zoomed in on him all right, too close to his angry, bloodshot eyes.

"Thanks for nothing, you dimwit." Katnip muttered to the animator. "Okay buster, I want you to understand this." But the frame above him started sagging above his head. "Now what?" The animator painted him a stick for supporting the frame. "Oh sure. Like that's going to work." Katnip said sarcastically. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah-"But the stick broke in half under the weight pushing Katnip down to the ground. Then he pushed the frame up, sideways, with his paws and feet, and then across. He started panting as he sagged to the ground with the frame.

Katnip screamed with fright and he tore up the frame like heck before he settled down. "All right." He panted. "Let's get this cartoon started!" But it irised out on him and it revealed a "The End" card. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Katnip wailed. He pushed it aside stage right.

"Look buddy, let's discuss this thing correctly. Here's the deal: You do your own thing, and I'll do mine. It's time we started getting along. Right, right." Then he faced the real audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, without further delays, I'm going to attempt to entertain you in my own sophisticated fashion." He danced a little jig as the camera started rolling… only to stop halfway. "What now?" Katnip said. "Hey! What are you doing down here?" A second Katnip said.

"Yeah, well what are you doing up there? Down here." The first Katnip said as the second Katnip grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. And the camera revealed the whole of the two Katnips.

"Listen up, Mr. Impersonator Guy! If I weren't you, I wouldn't be here in the first place!" Argued the first Katnip.

"Don't get on the other side of me, doofus!" Argued the second Katnip.

"Okay, stupid! You asked for it!" But when he attempted to give him a sucker punch, he saw that the animator erased him for good. That left Katnip spinning around in the air. And he fell down to the ground: his head shaking. Then, the animator painted a motorcycle right in front of Katnip. "Man, oh man! This is too great!" He said with delight. "I'm a greaser!" There was also a helmet painted for him.

Then, Katnip started the engine and away he drove down the highway. Unfortunately, the animator painted a cluster of spilled needles onto the road. Then there was the sound of tires bursting, and Katnip started bouncing out of control. "Help, help! Runaway motorcycle out of control!" He cried! Then he crashed into the garage of a repair shop. Car parts and tools flew everywhere!

Katnip: **The wheels on the bus go round and round,**

**Round and round, round and round.**

**The wheels on the bus go round and round.**

Then a tire and an oxygen tank fell on top of him.

Katnip (dazedly, seeing bouncing tires):** All… through the… town.**

Then he stepped out of the debris and shook himself to gain consciousness.

"All right, you've crossed the line. This has gone far enough! For real!" He shouted. "I like to know who is responsible for the destruction of my cartoon and I demand that you show yourself! Who are you? Huh, huh?"

But the animator used the eraser tip of his pencil to close the garage door. And at the animator's desk was a brown mouse with a tan muzzle, green pants, and black shoes, and black eyes. His name was Herman, the one who had caused all the trouble for Katnip. He chuckled and turned to face the audience.

"And that's the way the kitty suffers, folks." He said as the cartoon irised out.

**That's all, folks!**

* * *

There you have it. My original Duck Amuck parody. Katnip, Herman, and his mice cousins belong to Harvey Entertainment while Duck Amuck belongs to Warner Bros.


End file.
